Arigatou
by BlackEyes23
Summary: Ashley Roberts adalah seorang gadis pirang yang ingin tahu apa artinya cinta. Namun, setelah mendapatkan cintanya, ia kehilangan cintanya karena sesuatu terjadi pada kekasihnya. Kim Yesung X Ashley Roberts


**Arigatou**

**Cast : Ashley Roberts ( Pussycat Dolls )**

** Yesung ( Super Junior )**

** Kim Jung Ah ( After School )**

**Desclaimer : ****Ashley Roberts dan Yesung a.k.a Kim Jong Woon bukan milik saya tpi, Milik Tuhan dan Orang Tua mereka masing – masing.**  


**( Ashley POV )**

** Namaku Ashley Roberts. Aku orang Amerika yang lahir Korea Selatan tepatnya Di Seoul. Aku sekolah di Daeyoung Highschool. Aku sangat mencintai Musik. Darah musik dari Almarhum kedua orang tuaku mengalir deras dari dalam diriku. Almarhum Ibuku adalah seorang Penyanyi dan song leader di Sebuah Gereja Katolik. Sedangkan Almarhum Ayahku adalah seorang Vocalist sebuah band Pop Rock Amerika yang terkenal di era tahun 80-an. Kini aku tinggal bersama temanku bernama Kim Jung Ah. Dan aku juga memiliki Partner dalam karirku sebagai Penyanyi Sekolah yaitu Kim Jong Woon atu bias dipanggil Yesung. Aku menyukainya Namun, aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Karena aku takut dia tersinggung. Sampai sekarang aku hanya ingin mendapatkan Cinta.**

** " Chiquita Blonde ! Kemari Kau ! " Panggil Yesung**

** " Kyaaa ! Sungie Babo jangan panggil aku seperti itu ! " Marah Ashley sambil mempoutkan wajahnya**

** " Kemarin kamu bolos latihan ya ? " Tanya Yesung sambil mencubit pipinya karena gemas**

** " Appo, Sungie sakit tau…. Masa setiap hari latihan melulu kan capek…." Jawab Ashley**

** " Ayo cepat kita harus latihan, showcase sekolah sudah tinggal sebulan lagi. Jung Ah sudah menunggu. " ujar Yesung sambil menarik tangan Ashley**

** " Wow sepertinya, buronannya sudah tertangkap." Sindir Jung Ah**

** " Nenek Tua ! Diam kau ! " bentak Ashley**

** " Nah, sekarang kita mulai. " ujar Yesung**

**( Author POV )**

** Alunan music pun dimulai mereka bersiap untuk menyanyi lagu Ima Okuritai Arigatou**

**( Ashley ) anata to deatte zutto iena katte kotoba  
tereteru toka sonna ta yasui riyuu janai  
( Yesung ) risou to genjitsu  
taitei onaji janai kedo  
egaita mirai ni ima mo watashi wa imasuka?**

**( Ashley ) kawaru ga waru sekai wa irodzuite  
( Yesung ) osoru osoru kyou mo peeji mekuru  
( Yesung ) dakedo anata ga hohoen de iru dake de  
mirai mo shinjirareru no yo**

**( Yesung and Ashley ) kokoro wo komete  
ima, okuritai "arigatou"  
kikoete imasuka  
itsuka watashi ga gin no doresu ma tottara  
Darling, I just want to tell you how much I love  
you**

**yakusoku shite ne  
jyuunengo ato mo zutto anata to aruite yuku wa  
( Yesung ) umareru mae kara futari unmei datta no  
( Ashley ) moshi umare kawatte mo**

**aitai anata to deaitai  
( Yesung ) tsurai kanashii namida wo nagashite  
yasashii mabushii egao wo koboshite  
sonna anata no sunao na hyoujou ni  
watashi wa sukuwarete iru no**

**( Yesung and Ashley ) kokoro wo komete  
ima, okuritai "arigatou"  
kikoete ima suka  
umaku ienai anata e no kono kimochi  
Darling, I just want you to know my only true  
love is you  
aishiteiru no  
hyakunengo ato mo zutto anata no soba ni iru  
wa**

**kokoro wo komete  
ima, okuritai "arigatou"  
kikoete ima suka  
umaku ienai anata e no kono kimochi  
Darling, I just want you to know my only true  
love is you  
aishiteiru no  
hyakunengo ato mo zutto anata no  
soba ni iru wa**

** " Bagus sekali suara kalian sudah sangat bagus. Tapi, Yesung nadanmu jangan terlalu rendah. Sedangkan, kau Ashley kau sudah bagus pertahankan skill mu itu, Ne ? " Ujar Jung Ah member nasihat**

** " Ne…. " jawab Ashley**

** " Ash, ikut aku. " ajak Yesung**

** " Kemana ? " Tanya Ashley**

** " Sudahlah ikut saja." Ujar Yesung**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**( Di Danau pinggir kota )**

** " Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini ? " Tanya Ashley**

** " Tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya ingin duduk di danau ini. Dan aku hanya butuh teman. " Jawab Yesung**

**" Anyway, Ash kau percaya dengan cinta ? " Tanya Yesung**

** " T-tentu saja aku percaya. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu ? " Tanya Ashley gugup**

** " Tidak apa – apa aku hanya ingin tahu apa artinya cinta. Karena aku belum pernah merasakannya." Jawab Yesung tersenyum**

** " Aku juga belum pernah merasakannya." Ujar Ashley**

** " Masa sih Chiquita Blonde kaya kamu belum pernah pacaran sama sekali ? " Goda Yesung**

** " Kyaaa ! Sungie sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu ! Memang aku rambut pirang tapi aku belum pernah pacaran sama sekali. Karena aku bukan Gadis Pirang yang haus lelaki. " Ujar Ashley dengan mempoutkan wajahnya**

** " Umm… K-kalau begitu kau mau tidak menjadi kekasihku ? " Tanya Yesung gugup**

** " M-mwo ? " Tanya Ashley gugup**

** " AKU BILANG KAU MAU TIDAK MENJADI PACARKU ? " Teriak Yesung sambil menutup matanya**

** " A-aku m-mau, S-sungie…. " Jawab Ashley terbata**

** " Jinjjayo ? " Tanya Yesung lagi**

** "….." Ashley hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tertunduk**

** Lalu dengan secepat kilat Yesung mencium bibir Ashley. Ciuman itu bukan ciuman nafsu melainkan ciuman hangat. Ashley hanya memejamkan matanya dengan rona pipi kemerahan**

**- Skip Time-**

** " Chagiya…. " Panggil Ashley**

** " Ne ? " Jawab Yesung**

** " Kita jalan – jalan di City Walk Gangnam-ku, yuk…. " Ajak Ashley**

** " Berikan wajah Aegyo-mu dulu baru aku mau….." Suruh Yesung**

** " Sungie-ku tersayang, Kita jalan – jalan di City Walk di Gangnam-ku, yuk. " Ajak Ashley dengan mengeluarkan gaya aegyo-nya**

** " Ah, aegyo-mu membuatku mual…." Sindir Sungie**

** " Aissh, kau mau atau tidak ? Jika kau tidak mau aku akan mengajak Jung Ah ! " Ancam Ashley**

** " Iya – iya aku mau. Tapi jangan marah. Kalau kau marah kau terlihat sangat cantik. " Goda Yesung**

** " Sudahlah, berhenti menggodaku. " Ujar Ashley dengan pipi memerah**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**( Di City walk Kangnam-Ku )**

** " Ash, kau benar – benar mencintaiku, tidak ? " Tanya Yesung **

** " Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Kau sendiri cinta tidak denganku ?" Tanya Ashley sambil meyruput Strawberry Milk Shake-nya **

** " Tidak, aku tidak mencintaimu sama sekali. Aku jadi pacarmu karena aku taruhan dengan Ki Bum. " jawab Yesung ketus**

** " M-mwo ? " Ujar Ashley kaget**

** " Bwahahaha ! kena kau Ash. Tidak aku hanya bercanda saja. Aku juga mencintaimu…." Ujar Yesung sambil cekikikkan**

** " Kyaaa ! Sungie Babo ! " Marah Ashley sambil memukul dan mencubit Yesung**

** " Appo, Sakit tau….." Jawab Yesung**

**( Yesung POV )**

** Tiba – tiba kepalaku sakit sekali. Jangan – jangan kambuh lagi. Tidak ini ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku tidak mau Ashley mengetahui penyakitku ini. Aku harus segera pergi.**

** " Ash, aku ada urusan penting. Aku harus pergi dulu. " Ujar Yesung sambil menutup hidungnya**

** " Waeyo, Chagi ? Kenapa terburu – buru sekali ? " Tanya Ashley**

** " aku lupa, aku harus menghadiri acara penting. Bye…. " Yesung memberikan kecupan di bibir dan langsung berlari**

** " ada apa ya, dengannya ? perasaanku tidak enak…." Gumam Ashley**

** Aku terus berlari menuju Dokter langgananku. aku harus cepat – cepat sebelum keluar banyak darah.**

** " Sungie ! ada apa denganmu kenapa tanganmu banyak darah ? " Tanya Jung Ah khawatir**

** " A-aku…." Tiba tiba Yesung terjatuh Tepar di tanah**

** " Ye…Sung….ie…Ye….Sung….ie…" Teriak Jung Ah yang terdengar putus – putus**

**XXXXX**

** " Yesung, Syukurlah kau sudah sadar rupanya….." Ujar Jung Ah sambil menghela nafas**

** " Apa, perlu Umma telfon Ashley untuk menjengukmu ? " Tanya Sang Umma**

** " Jangan ! Tidak usah ! Jung Ah kumohon jangan beritahu Ashley tentang penyakitku ini. Aku tidak mau dia sedih dan menderita karena penyakitku." Pinta Yesung memelas**

** " Nde, Memangnya kau terkena penyakit apa ?" Tanya Jung Ah berkaca – kaca**

" **Dia terkena Leukimia yang kini menjadi stadium akhir. " Jawab Dokter Nam**

" **Kenapa ? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau memiliki penyakit ? " Tanya Jung Ah yang mengeluarkan butiran Kristal terjatuh di pipinya**

" **Aku tidak mau kau bersedih karena aku. Terutama Ashley, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku sungguh sayang pada kalian berdua…." Jawab Yesung**

" **Hiks….Sungie….. " Jung Ah terisak – isak sambil mengelus kepala Yesung dengan lembut **

" **Dokter, berapa lama dia akan bertahan ? " Tanya Sang Adik bernama Kim Jong Jin**

" **Aku, tidak berani memvonis Kakakmu. Dan, Yesung kau harus bertahan. AKu, pastikan kau masih punya banyak waktu. Berdoalah pada Tuhan, Dia pasti mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu. Dan jangan patah semangat. Kau masih punya harapan hidup. Arasseo ? " Nasihat Dokter Nam yang juga member semangat hidup pada Yesung**

" **Ne. aku akan menjalani hari - hari terakhirku. " Ujar Yesung dengan penuh semangat**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**( Di Cathedral kawasan Myungdong-gu )**

** " Tuhan, berikanlah Hambamu ini waktu sekali lagi. Hambamu ingin sekali bernyanyi satu panggung bersamanya. Setelah, itu Kau bisa menjemputku pulah ke rumahku yang sebenarnya. Amin…. " Pinta Yesung pada Yang Maha Kuasa**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

** " Ashley…. " Panggil Yesung memeluk Ashley dari belakang saat Ashley membereskan lokernya**

** " Ne, Sungie ? " Jawab Ashley se-seduktif mungkin**

** " Main ke rumahku yuk. Mau tidak…." Ajak Yesung**

** " Mau saja… " Jawab Ashley**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**( Di Rumah Yesung )**

** " Nah, ini kamarku. " ujar Yesung**

** " Wow, Kamarmu seperti perpustakaan mini. " Puji Ashley**

** " He… he…. He…. Tidak juga. Kau baca – baca dulu saja aku akan membuatkan minum. " Ujar Yesung**

"**Nde…" Jawab Ashley**

" **Wah, banyak sekali bukunya…. Aku harap aku menemukan majalah Yadong. He… He… He…. " Gumam Ashley dalam hati tiba – tiba pikiran pervertnya keluar**

" **Apa ini ? Oh, Diary-nya." Gumam Ashley pelan**

**Dear Diary,**

** Aku ingin berada di dekapan Ashley. Dia adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai. Tapi, sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangan orang yang sangat aku cintai. Sudah 5 tahun penyakit Kanker-ku ini sudah menggrogoti tubuhku. Tuhan, tolong berikan aku waktu untuk selalu berada di sisinya. Aku ingin sekali menyanyi duet bersamanya. Setelah itu Kau bisa menjemputku….**

** "A-Ashley…." Panggil Yesung terbata**

**PLAAK**

** " Kenapa ? Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku, Sungie ?" Tanya Ashley berkaca – kaca**

** " Ash, aku tidak ingin kau menderita karena aku…." Jawab Yesung tertunduk lesu**

** " Kau tega ! Aku benci kamu !" Teriak Ashley sambil memukul – mukul dada Yesung**

** "Ssst…. Uljima…." Bisik Yesung sambil memeluk Ashley**

** " Hiks…. Hiks…. Sungie…." Ashley hanya bisa terisak di pelukan hangat Yesung**

**-Skip Time-**

**One Month Later**

** " Chagiya, Kau siap ? " Tanya Yesung dengan tersenyum**

** " Nde…." Jawab Ashley sambil membalas senyuman**

** " Kita panggilkan YeAsh Couple." Teriak MC**

" **WOOOO ! " Sorak kegembiraan penonton menyambut YeAsh Couple**

" **Annyeong Haseo…. " Sapa mereka bersamaan**

**( Yesung POV )**

**Aku merasakan semangat berkobar dalam tubuhku. Alunan musik terdengar jelas di telingaku. Tuhan telah mengabulkan permintaan terakhirku. Terima Kasih, Tuhan….**

**( Ashley ) anata to deatte zutto iena katte kotoba  
tereteru toka sonna ta yasui riyuu janai  
( Yesung ) risou to genjitsu  
taitei onaji janai kedo  
egaita mirai ni ima mo watashi wa imasuka?**

**( Ashley ) kawaru ga waru sekai wa irodzuite  
( Yesung ) osoru osoru kyou mo peeji mekuru  
( Yesung ) dakedo anata ga hohoen de iru dake de  
mirai mo shinjirareru no yo**

**( Yesung and Ashley ) kokoro wo komete  
ima, okuritai "arigatou"  
kikoete imasuka  
itsuka watashi ga gin no doresu ma tottara  
Darling, I just want to tell you how much I love  
you**

**yakusoku shite ne  
jyuunengo ato mo zutto anata to aruite yuku wa  
( Yesung ) umareru mae kara futari unmei datta no  
( Ashley ) moshi umare kawatte mo**

**aitai anata to deaitai  
( Yesung ) tsurai kanashii namida wo nagashite  
yasashii mabushii egao wo koboshite  
sonna anata no sunao na hyoujou ni  
watashi wa sukuwarete iru no**

**( Yesung and Ashley ) kokoro wo komete  
ima, okuritai "arigatou"  
kikoete ima suka  
umaku ienai anata e no kono kimochi  
Darling, I just want you to know my only true  
love is you  
aishiteiru no  
hyakunengo ato mo zutto anata no soba ni iru  
wa**

**kokoro wo komete  
ima, okuritai "arigatou"  
kikoete ima suka  
umaku ienai anata e no kono kimochi  
Darling, I just want you to know my only true  
love is you  
aishiteiru no  
hyakunengo ato mo zutto anata no  
soba ni iru wa**

" **PLOK….. PLOK…. PLOK…. WOOOO…. " Tepukkan tangan keras dan Sorakkan dari penonton**

"**Kamsahamnida…." Ucap mereka berdua sambil menundukkan kepala 60 derajat**

**XXXX**

** " Sungie, ikut aku…." Ajak Ashley**

** " Kemana ? " Tanya Yesung**

** " Ayo…." Ashley menarik tangan Yesung**

**XXXX**

" **Kau ingat tempat ini ?" Tanya Ashley tersenyum**

" **Tentu saja aku ingat. Ini Danau saat kita Jadian. " Jawab Yesung sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Ashley**

"**Sungie…." Panggil Ashley**

" **Nde ? " Jawab Yesung**

" **Setelah aku pikirkan, aku rela kau pergi ke rumahmu sebenarnya. Kau akan tenang di sana. Bapa akan selalu berada bersamamu Selamanya. Tunggulah aku Yesung. Aku juga akan menyusulmu suatu saat nanti. Arigatou Yesung, kau telah memberiku tahu apa arti cinta sebenarnya. Kau dulu pernah berkata padaku kau ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal bukan ? Aku akan melanjutkan Cita –citamu itu, Yesung…." Ujar Ashley sambil memeluk erat Yesung yang bersender di pundaknya**

" **Arigatou Ashley…." Ucap Yesung**

**( Yesung POV )**

** Mata dan mulutku terasa berat. Aku melihat Cahaya Putih yang ternyata adalah Malaikat datang untuk menjemputku sambil tersenyum hangat padaku. Ash, Kau adalah Yeoja terbaik dalam hidupku. Arigatou Gozaimasu, Ashley Roberts. Kau telah memberiku Ciuman pertama yang terindah dalam hidupku. Aishiteru…. Sayonara…. Ashley….**

**End Yesung POV**

**End Author POV**

**One Year Later**

** "ASHLEY ! ASHLEY ! ASHLEY ! ASHLEY ! " Teriak semua fans yang berada di Seoul Dome**

" **WASSUP EVERYBODY ! " Teriak Ashley**

"**KYAAA ! I LOVE YOU ASHLEY. "Teriak salah satu fans**

**( Ashley POV )**

** Sungie, Seandainya kau disini, kita sudah menjadi Couple terdashyat sepanjang sejar ah. Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku, Sungie. Arigatou telah memberikanku sebuah cinta. Aishiteru Kim Jong Woon…..  
**

**End Ashley POV**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**\**

**Uwaah ! akhirnya selesai juga FF pertamaku. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari FF yang berjudul 7 Years Of Old yang dimainin oleh Cho Kyuhyun ( Super Junior ) dan Park Gyuri ( KARA ). Mian, kalau banyak kesalahan dan Mian, kalo ceritanya sedikit mirip. Gomawo, kalian yang sudah mau baca. Aku gak maksa kalian buat Review. Bagiku, kalian yang sudah mau baca FF-ku aku sudah berterima kasih banget sama kalian. Jika ada yang mau request FF. silahkan Review**


End file.
